Another Heart
by EternalLove
Summary: He is dying from the same sickness that killed his father. But unknown to him, someone he loves makes the ultimate sacrifice for his life. He lives again with another heart, but not with the person he loves the most. *One Shot*


*I'll only say this once, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Life  
  
She looked down at the bed, worry etched in her face. He was dying a little every day, and  
  
so was she. Ever since he had fainted at his apartment, life had gone downhill. He had  
  
inherited the same rare heart disease that had killed his father. What had gone wrong? He  
  
was active, healthy, and did nothing to put a danger to his body. And now here he was, in  
  
the hospital, barely able to breathe for himself. His golden eyes fluttered open and focused  
  
on her body. She jumped up and bent toward his bed.  
  
"Don't talk, save your strength."  
  
He shook his head. She began to talk aimlessly, trying to push away her fear.  
  
"I'm sure they will find a heart for you yet. Just wait, you'll come out of this just the way  
  
you were before."  
  
He moved his arm in a strained effort and laid his hand over her delicate ones.  
  
"You know as much as I do that I won't live to see the end of this week."  
  
"No! Don't say that! You will live! And we'll be together! Hold on to hope!"  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me now, not when I have such few days left. They won't find a heart in time. It's  
  
too late."  
  
"Rest. Just rest. Keep your strength till they find one. I'm not loosing hope yet, so don't you  
  
lose yours!"  
  
He was already sleeping. She stroked his hair and sighed. He was right, the chances of the  
  
doctors finding a heart in time was small. Most of the hearts were going to the United States  
  
because of the rising need of hearts there. Despite his connections in the top hospitals,  
  
none could find a heart suitable for him. If he died, she wouldn't be able to live with it. She  
  
knew he would do great things in life and to die so soon, 20 years was not enough. She  
  
wiped the tears forming in her eyes and stood straighter. She had to do something, seeing  
  
him dying was tearing her apart. She opened the door and walked out, heading towards the  
  
doctor's office.  
She looked down at his bed and touched his face for the last time.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm an adult so I can make my own decisions doctor, and I am sure."  
  
"Why? You're young and have so much to live for."  
  
She looked up at the doctor.  
  
"You are right, but so does he. I think he might need it more than me. I've already signed  
  
the contracts, let's do it."  
  
The doctor gave a tired sigh and nodded his head.  
  
She climbed on the bed by his and laid down. They had to do the surgery today, he had  
  
already fallen into a coma a few hours ago. While a nurse wheeled the bed toward the  
  
operating room she thought of what she was doing. She had no doubt, no fear, no  
  
hesitations. But a twinge of regret. She would not be able to see him again. But he would  
  
receive the life he deserved, that's all that mattered. When they got to the operating room  
  
the doctor came to her again with a needle in his hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. But, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She handed him a letter that she had been holding.  
  
"Give this to him when he wakes up."  
  
The doctor took her letter and carefully put it into his white coat.  
  
"Take a deep breath, and god bless."  
  
She took a deep breath as he poked the needle into her skin. As the liquid entered her body  
  
she felt herself get drowzy. *This is it*  
He woke up, groggy and tired. He looked to see where he was and wasn't surprised when he  
  
saw he was in his hospital room. But what was different were the get well balloons and a  
  
multitude of flowers. The doctor was sitting in a chair by his bed, his head bent in deep  
  
thought.  
  
"Doctor?" his voice croaked.  
  
The doctor's head snapped up at his patient's voice.  
  
"Ah, I see you are finally up. Are you feeling alright? Breathing well? Nothing hurts?"  
  
"I feel fine. You found a heart for me?"  
  
The doctor took a long pause.  
  
"Someone volunteered."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He took a letter out of his pocket and with a shaking hand gave it to him. He took it,  
  
puzzled.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Just read it, and you'll know."  
  
The doctor left the room in a hurry, leaving him alone to read what was inside. He opened  
  
the envelope and found a letter inside.  
~Sesshoumaru,  
  
Life is short, isn't? It passes by so quickly that few people have time to enjoy it  
  
completely. I find myself one of the lucky ones who feel that they have lived fully. By the  
  
time you have read this I have already gone away. Seeing you dying has torn my soul  
  
apart. You were right when you said they wouldn't be able to find a heart in time. So I  
  
found it for them, in me. I have no doubt of what I did and I am sure of my decision. Now  
  
all that is left is for you to live the life you should have. My heart is yours and will forever  
  
beat in you. I have only one last request, and that is for you to live. Don't push away life  
  
and live in emptiness. Live for me every single day. I had no doubts in my life, so don't  
  
have any in yours. But.....my only regret is that we did not meet each other in life soon  
  
enough. No worries though, I have a feeling we'll meet again.  
  
Always Yours,  
  
Kagome  
The letter fluttered from his hand and landed on his lap. Tears began to drop on the letter,  
  
smearing some of the words. He buried his hands in his face and cried for the first time in  
  
ten years. 


End file.
